jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbolka/Lepiej nie kłamać - moje pierwsze opowiadanie
Krótkie info: '-postacie są jak w JWS - Dawn of the dragon racers - JWS2' '-Czkawka poznał już Szczerbatka,Astrid wie o ich tajemnicach ' '-jest Stoik, Valka będzie później' '-Astrid ma młodszą siostrę Emmę ' '-Czkawka później nie ma nogi, Szczerbatek tak jak w JWS nie ma lotki' Zapraszam do czytania. ROŹDZIAŁ I UCIECZKA cz I Perspektywa narratora Czkawka właśnie wymknął się z wioski, aby zobaczyć Szczerbatka. Szedł przez las. Niósł duży kosz pełen ryb dla swojego przyjaciela. Nagle zobaczył w oddali Astrid. ' Hej Czkawka, idziesz do Szczerbatka? ' Tak. Też idziesz? ' '''Ok. 'PRZED I NA POLANIE' Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem po krótkim locie, złapali dziewczynę w szpony smoka i wylądowali na polanie obok małego strumyka. Szczerbatek zanurzył pyszczek w wodzie, zaczął pić. Na jego nieszczęście ujrzał węgorza. Jak najszybciej odbiegł od strumienia głośno rycząc. Przy okazji narobił bardzo dużo hałasu. Chłopak próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. '' Już dobrze, spokojnie. '' Jej co mu się stało? '' Nie wiem, może coś zobaczył w wodzie? '' Zaraz sprawdzę. 'CHWILĘ PÓŹNIEJ' '' Chyba już wiem co było przyczyną wrzasku. '' A co tam było? '' Niejaki węgorz jadowity. Jednak nie wiedzieli, że po lesie, który był obok, wędrowali sam wódz i jego przyjaciel Pyskacz. 'ZZA KAMIENIA' '' Patrz Stoik! Tam jest Nocna Furia! '' Nieprawdopodobne - był w szoku, pierwszy raz widzi tak olbrzymią bestię. 'U PRZYJACIÓŁ' Szczerbatek zauważył wędrownych. Zaryczał. Astrid ściągnęła szybko Czkawkę na bok. '' Musimy uciekać, ale mnie i Ciebie nie mogą zobaczyć. '' To co robimy? Czkawka skierował wzrok na smoka dając mu znak ucieczki. Szczerbatek zaczął biec razem z jeźdźcami u jego boku. Wódz i pyskacz rozpoczęli pogoń. Kiedy przyjaciele wbiegli głęboko w las, Czkawka wsiadł w mgnieniu oka na Szczerbatka. Astrid zaraz po nim. Młodzieniec rozłożył ogon, smok swoje skrzydła i odlecieli lekko się chyląc, aby ścigający nie zobaczyli ich na grzbiecie wiecznego wroga. 'NA KRUCZYM URWISKU' ' ' Ja tego nie mogę dłużej ciągnąć - Czkawka zaczął się martwić. '' Ale to co zamierzasz zrobić? Trzeba dalej uważać. '' Dobrze wiesz, że to nie pierwszy raz - po chwili namysłu dodał - ucieknę. Ucieknę stąd daleko! Astrid była w szoku. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. W głębi serca bardzo się o niego bała. Nie okazała tego, bo jest wojowniczką. Nie miała czasu na mazgaje. ' A co powiesz ojcu? ''' Nic, po prostu. Pewnego dnia jego syn, na którym mu nawet nie zależy, zniknie. Zniknie jak mgła. I przeczuwam, że nawet się tym tak bardzo nie przejmie. W dwa dni zapomni. ' Czemu tak myślisz? Czemu myślisz, że nikt Cie tu nie chce?! Bo nikt mnie tu nie chce! Pomyśl, jestem w całej wiosce czarną owcą! Bezużyteczny, nielubiany, jestem jak kurz, który się zmiata co trzy dni i wraca myśląc, iż nikt go nie sprzątnie! W tej chwili tak jak ty, tak i ja zdradziłem klan. Wytresowałem smoka. I to jakiego?! Samego pomiotu burzy i piorunów! Nocną Furię! Powinienem być zabity lub wygnany, z czego by się każdy ucieszył! ' Nie każdy. Ja bym nie uważała tak jak wszyscy. Przyjaciel przyjaciół nie zostawia. A pomyślałeś o Pyskaczu? ' A pyskacz ma takie samo zdanie jak i ojciec. Czkawka zaczął wstawać. Szczerbatek do niego podszedł domagając się pieszczot. ' ja to robię dla niego.- wskazał na smoka leżącego już dawno na ziemi. ' I myślisz, że tak po prostu Ci pozwolę? ' Yyyyy……. Tak. Taką mam nadzieję. ' To twoje TAK oznacza moje NIE. ' Czyli zmieniam bieg historii. ' I to rozumiem. ' Pewnego dnia obudzisz się, a mnie już nie będzie. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Co?! Ja go rozumiem dlaczego chce uciec. Też bym zrobiła wszystko dla przyjaciela, ale żebym chociaż tej ucieczce wiedziała. To jest okropne uczucie, gdy dowiadujesz się od kumpla, że chce uciec. Co ja mam powiedzieć? On jest bardzo uparty. W tym wypadku chyba nie mam wyboru. Muszę się zgodzić, chociaż bardzo tego nie chcę. Jednak wolę takie rozwiązanie, niż jego ucieczka bez pożegnania. ' Ok., ok. Tylko obiecaj, że mi wszystko powiesz, kiedy lecisz. ' Obiecuję. ' A i jeszcze jedno………… Obiecaj mi jeszcze to: jeszcze Cię kiedyś zobaczę. ' No to mamy dill. Do zobaczenia. Czyli to koniec. On gdzieś poleci, a ja zostanę sama. Zdana tylko na siebie. To koniec, koniec, koniec. Rano perspektywa narratora Czkawka biegł do domu Astrid, żeby się z nią pożegnać. Zauważyli go Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Śledzik. Od razu wiedzieli, jak zdenerwować chłopca. - Ej Czkawka! Lepiej nie budź Astrid, bo pożałujesz! - krzyczy Sączysmark Lecz Czkawka biegł dalej nie zwracając na uwagi kolegi. Po chwili znalazł się pod domem Astrid. - Astrid! Obudź się! Astrid otworzyła drzwi. Była jeszcze mocno zaspana i dość nieprzytomna. Jednakże wybudziła się z porannego snu, gdy usłyszała wieści kolegi. Zaczęli biec w stronę Kruczego urwiska, gdzie przebywał przygotowany do drogi Szczerbatek. Sączysmark i reszta byli niesamowicie zdziwieni widząc zachowanie Astrid. Odeszli niezadowoleni do swoich rodzinnych domów. - To co, to do zobaczenia, tak? - zapytała - Na to wygląda - odpowiedział. Chłopiec wsiadł na smoka. Wznieśli się wysoko. Dziewczyna z daleka krzyczała: - Do zobaczenia Szczerbatku! Do zobaczenia! I tak zaczęła się przygoda pewnego pomiotu burzy i jego jeźdźca. ROŹDZIAŁ II NOWY DOM PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Lecieliśmy długo. Właśnie mijaliśmy pewną wyspę. Cała była ciemna, mroczna, aż ciarki po plecach przechodzą. Miała dużo jaskiń, odkrytych tuneli, a wierzchnie skały przypominały szpikulce. Z tego co zauważyłem była zamieszkana. Dziwni są ludzie dobrze uzbrojeni i ludzie biedni, ale czy ci pierwsi nie zabierają tych drugich na……… tortury?! Ze Szczerbatkiem zwinnie ominęliśmy tę wyspę unikając przy okazji parę sieci. Nie mam pojęcia co to było. Jedno sobie przysiągłem, a mianowicie, że ja tu jeszcze wrócę. Lecieliśmy dalej. Znów zauważyliśmy jakąś zamieszkaną wyspę. Cała była pokryta zielenią, jasnymi skałami i mnóstwem domów. Przy porcie i jeszcze dalej pracowali zwykli mężczyźni. Dookoła nich biegały małe dzieci śmiejąc się i śpiewając.Ogólnie wyspa nie była wcale większa od Berk. Przez wioskę przechodził potężny wiking z ogromnym chełmem. I czy mi się zdaje, czy on do nas macha? Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. Wszyscy starsi, kobiety, mężowie, dzieci wołali jednym tonem: ' Hej, hej! Podleć tu! Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi i zaczęliśmy lądować na nowej wyspie. Podszedł do nas ten sam człowiek, który zaczął wołać wraz ze swoim ludem. ' Witaj, jestem Oleber, wódz plemienia Ahellów, a oto wyspa Zar. Kimże jesteś? I co ja mam mu teraz powiedzieć?! Musze coś, ale nie prawdę. Wstydzę się ojca, wstydzę się Berk, a co jeśli oni nie należą do tych pokojowych? Nie miałem dużo czasu na odpowiedź. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Co on tak myśli i myśli? Ta jego głowa mnie czasem przeraża. ' Jestem Reliv. Pff, co za jakiś tam Reliv, lepszego nie mógł wymyślić? ' A to jest….. yyyyy………. Beksa. I tu wskazał na mnie. CO?! Jaka znowu BEKSA?! Co to ma znaczyć?!BEKSA?! BEKSA! Jak on tak mógł?! Wszyscy już się śmieją, a z kogo? Ze mnie! ' Wrauuuuuuu! ' Oj wiem Szczerbatku- mówił po cichu- Tak jakoś wyszło. Posłałem mu minę totalnego głupka i obrażonego smoka. On odpowiedział mi tak samo, tylko że z miną błagającego o litość człowieka. Oj chyba nie mam wyboru. Tylko pytanie, czy oni tresują smoki? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Tylko czy oni tresują smoki? ' A tresujecie smoki, bo ze znanych mi wysp wszyscy je zabijają. ' Jak ty wytresowałeś takie stworzenie, to i my damy radę. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZEBATKA Ten grzmot mi nie leży. Coś jest nie tak. Szturchnąłem mojego pana. ' Co jest mordko? Jakoś dziwnie wyglądasz. Zacząłem ryczeć. To coś jest gdzieś tutaj. Nastąpiła cisza. Wszyscy słuchają.Czkawka musi to słyszeć. A co to?! Skierowałem wzrok na wszystkie lecące wyżej smoki. One leciały TAM, do niego. Do tego, co to jest właśnie TAM. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Mordko, to nie brzmi dobrze. ' Co by to nie było, my musimy to zniszczyć. Piszesz się?- tu zwrócił się do mnie. ' Ja zawsze, a ty Beksa? ' '''Wrauuuuuu. '' Ty lecisz, my płyniemy. '''PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA' NA MORZU Czkawka i Szczerbatek lecieli, Ahellowie płynęli. Wszyscy znaleźli się na wyspie Czerwonej Śmierci, lecz wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć. Jego przyjaciel go uspokajał. Inne smoki w mgnieniu oka wyleciały z groty. Niestety to był dopiero początek. Szczerbatek strzelił w skałę raz, dwa, trzy i cztery. Ogromny potwór będąc już dawno wściekłym, postanowił pokazać nieznanym gdzie ich miejsce. Nagle z ogromnej góry skalnej wyłonił się smok. Jeźdźca zamurowało. Jego smoka również. Wikingowie zaczęli uciekać na statek, ale potwór oddzielił im drogę ucieczki ogromną falą ognia. Nie było już wyboru. Albo życie, albo śmierć. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wielki, gigantyczny, wściekły szaro-czerwony olbrzym niosący grozę i śmierć. Tego za wiele. Jeśli teraz nie zadziałamy, będzie źle. Dałem znać przyjacielowi. Wikingowie ukryli się w skałach i jaskiniach. Musimy ustalić, jak go pokonać. Ciekawe, czy ten smok ma skrzydła. Sczerbatek chyba zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. Strzelił plazmą w jego grzbiet. Potwór zozpostarł skrzydła. Uniósł się w powietrze. Ział ogniem, ryczał. Nie przepuszczał żadnej okazji, aby złapać młodzieńców. ' Dobra Szczerbek, teraz albo nigdy. W dół! I zaczęliśmy opadać. Smok podążał za nami. Zaczął ziać ogniem, lecz poprzedził go Szczerbatek. Bestia paliła się od środka. Skrzydła opadały. Dałem znać Mordce i wyszliśmy na równą prostą, ale przed nami pojawiła się skała. Nie było wyboru. Jedyne co pamiętam, to szok i ból. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Uderzenie, ogień. Nie mogę latać! Czkawka jest nieprzytomny! Nie ustawi ogona! Wysuwa się z siodła. Spada! Nie! Nie mogę go stracić! Wszystko jedno czy jest tam ogień, czy nie. Dla niego wszystko. Muszę go uratować. Mam go, mam…… mam…..mammmmmmm…… uff. ROŹDZIAŁ III CO SIĘ U NAS DZIEJE? '''''2 LATA PÓŹNIEJ '-wszyscy wyglądają jak w DAWN OF THE DRAGON RACERS' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Ja nic nie zrobiłem! ' Jak to nic! A ta woda pod drzwiami Dara?- Dar to nasz wytapiacz żelastwa, pomagam mu w kuźni. ' A z tą wodą to był pomysł Ega!- Ega, to mój przyrodni brat.Jest jeszcze Beta,kumpela, Oz, kumpel i Gabi, kuzyn. ' A kto tą wodę tam wylał? ' Yyyyyeeyyyy….. Beksa. ' Wrauuuuuu. ' Tak, z całą pewnością Beksa.- dostałem w twarz z ogona mojego przyjaciela. Prawda jest taka, że to ja wylałem tą wodę, ale pomysł był Ega. Minęły dwa lata i przez ten czas zrobiłem się takim, co to lubi adrenalinę i broić. Zawsze kara spada na mnie. Co prawda zwykle to ja robię te wszystkie żarty, ale zdarzają się sytuacje że to pomysły Ega, Bety Oza, czy też Gabiego. Zawsze wykonawcą jestem ja, bo mi to najlepiej wychodzi. Ciągle wymykam się z domu i wracam po kilku dniach. Jednak nie wszystkie te podróże okazują się łaskawe. Jak na razie, kłamstwo utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. ' Zakaz latania przez cztery dni. Nie, czekaj- nabrałem nadziei- i tak to zignorujesz, więc musisz wyplewić pół pola Neblis. ' Ale taaaatooooo! Przecież wiesz, że to trwa wieki. I dlaczego tylko ja?! ' Reszta też. Zmywam się. Wrócę za kilka dni. Nie chcę tego robić. W sumie mam już na końcie osiem kar, których jeszcze nie odrobiłem. Jak zwykle lecimy na naszą kochaną wysepkę, gdzie mamy naszą kochaną kryjówkę. Prawdopodobnie Dagur, wódz wyspy Berserków znów mnie porwie i znów wrócę do domu w hełmie. Nie licząc faktu, że jestem zmuszany do mówienia prawdy przez ból, to jest prawie dobrze. Ciągle kłócę się z ojczymem, rzadko zdarza się, że razem z kolegami robimy wspólne żarty, bo oni „dorośli” i są poważniejsi. Jednak brakuje im odrobiny ryzyka. Jestem niby bohaterem, ale ja prowadzę własne życie. Nie potrzebuję nawet domu do spania. Czas spędzam wyłącznie ze Szczerbatkiem i robieniem zadań oraz kar zadanych przez ojca. Zwykle wykonuje to pierwsze. Teraz muszę schować pare materiałów do kieszeni, jakby……….. ' I mamy Czkawke! Ale teraz chyba Reliva. ' Siema.To co, jak zwykle? ' Tak. Zabrać go! I oto moje piękne dwa dni spędzone w lochach. Prawda jest taka, że Dagur chce Szczerbatka dla siebie lub jego głowy. Wmówiłem mu, że Szczerbatek jako Nocna Furia ceni sobie bardziej życie jeźdźcca, niż swoje. Nie stanie się własnością kogoś innego, chyba, że ulegnie. Do tego celu miały służyć tortury. Ja postanowiłem przyjmować jego i swoje kary. Dagur pomyślał, iż w ten sposób bestia nie chcąc więcej bólu przyjaciela, zgodzi się na układ. Ale ten wariat nie wie, że dla mnie to jest nic, a ślina Szczerbatka mnie ulecza. Tak to się ciągnie od ponad roku. Problemem jest teraz to, że Dagur coraz więcej o mnie wie, lecz nie wiem od kogo. Są stawiane nowe postulaty, przez co ja częściej chodzę w hełmie. Moim obowiązkiem jest stawić się w domu nie dłużej niż pięć dni od odlotu, inaczej za karę zamykają mnie w minipodziemnym lochu, a Szczerbatka trzymają pod kluczem w domu. Nie robię tam nic oprucz dłubania w drewnie. Wracając do Dagura, to on mnie więzi, a ja jakimś niewiadomym cudem mu uciekam. Potem lecę z przyjacielem do kryjówki, Szczerbatek mnie oblizuje, ja po części zdrowieje i wracam do domu z hełmem na głowie. Następnie kłótnia z ojcem, „gdzież to ja byłem”, a ja na to „nigdzie”. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Dzień jak zwykle: szkolenie, unikanie Smarka, spacer nad Krucze Urwisko, noc, ranek, szkolenie i tak dalej. PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE WYSPY Szłam sobie wolnym krokiem, i co zobaczyłam? ujrzałam Śmiertnika Zębacza maści niebiesko-żółtej. Była i jest piękna. Zbierała ryby i się nimi nasycała. Zgrabnie poruszała skrzydłami, tylnymi łapami i łebkiem. Wzleciała wysoko. Była niesamowicie szybka. Ale co to?! Smoczyca mnie PORWAŁA! ' Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Zostaw mnie proszę! Ale emocje. Smoczyca posłusznie postawiła mnie na ziemi. Spojrzałam na jej pyszczek. Ona zaczęła się obkręcać niczym paw przed widownią. Podchodzę wolno, wolno, wolno, wychylam rękę przed siebie. Smoczyca przybliżyła głowę i dotknęła nią mojej ręki. ' Nazwę cię Wichura. ' Wrauuuuuu. PO JAKIMŚ CZASIE hej, przepraszam tych, co nie otrzymali nexta, ale coś mi znowu źle wchodzi. mam wielką prośbę do czytających: czy moglibyście zostawić koma czy się podobało czy nie? jest to dla mnie ważne, jakby koś chciał, proszę napiszcie co o tym opku sądzicie :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania